Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie is a villainous bag of bugs in the Kingdom Hearts series who is always trying to take over Halloween Town. He first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' This evil bag of bugs wants Jack out of town so he can take over. To further his plot, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *'Second Entry' The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion thinking it would make him stronger, but it drove him mad with fear instead. *''Reverse/Rebirth'' A villain who's always causing trouble in Halloween Town. Oogie Boogie appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Under the instruction of Maleficent, Oogie steals the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He eats it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they don't heed his call, and only a few actually appear due to the heart being a fake. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack. Succumbing to the powers of darkness, Oogie Boogie takes control over his entire manor. Merging with it, he attacks Sora and his friends once more. Sora battles the manor, and destroys it along with Oogie Boogie by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Castle Oblivion, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He, like when they first met, attempts to steal Jack's research project, which, in this case, is a Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeds in his plan, but fails again when he drank the potion and became terrified of what he remembered, though it is never quite explained what that was. During Riku's travels through the Castle basements, he is encountered as one of Riku's dark memories. Kingdom Hearts II A year later, Maleficent revives Oogie Boogie upon the request of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Unfortunately, Oogie Boogie suffers from anterograde amnesia and has difficulty remembering things since his resurrection. While he is capable of remembering Jack from before his defeat a year earlier, and Maleficent as well, he forgets Sandy Claws's identity quickly, having just met him. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town to turn him into a Heartless and converts the present making machine into a Heartless making machine. Just as Sora, Donald, and Goofy discovered Oogie's plans, Oogie abandoned Maleficent's plans, saying that she was just cramping his style. Angered, Maleficent leaves, and Oogie once again battles against the heroes, failing once again, coming apart at the seams just like last time. This time, Donald stomps on Oogie's brain bug to ensure he will never come back again. Personality Unlike the other residents of Halloween Town, who are innocent creatures whose job it is to scare, and are actually good creatures, Oogie Boogie is the only resident of Halloween Town who is truly evil. Oogie Boogie's most dominant emotion of his personality is obviously fear. Whether it's scaring the daylights out of others, or being terrified himself, Oogie is always involved with fear. He also is shown to be considerably more dull than the other villains. Although he does seem to have his smart streak every now and then. Oogie also shows a love to gamble and to play games. With the dice that he always throws and the fact that his boss battles take place on game boards (more torture-like game boards) makes this obvious. Also, Oogie has been shown to annoy the other Disney villains in some cutscenes, seen when he tells Captain Hook that "you're no prize yourself," after which Hook angrily tells him to shut up. He is also the most sassy of the group. Howerver, the abusive, cruel and sadistic personality traits Oogie showed in ''The Nightmare before Christmas were absent. Despite his menacing appearance, Oogie is in fact nothing more than a coward, who relies on fighting dirty, too afraid to take on enemies himself, rather sending his booby traps and strange gambling devices to fight for him. Origin Oogie Boogie first appeared as the villain in Tim Burton's classic The Nightmare Before Christmas. He ordered Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus. He then spends basically the rest of the movie torturing Sandy Claws to his heart's content, and then plans to eat him. After Jack realizes what has happened, he shows up in Oogie's lair, and the two face off. After Jack battles his way past Oogie's gambling devices, Oogie escapes, but with a loose thread, and his plans come apart at the seams, literally. Jack pulls the thread, Oogie's sack rips off, and his bugs fall into his batch of Snake and Spider Stew, and his 'brain bug' is stepped on by Santa. He is one of Disney's most popular villains, despite only 10 minutes screen time. Appearance Oogie's outside appearance is very simple. He is covered from head to toe in a grey burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, a stark contrast to Jack Skellington's gaunt, tall physique. Like Jack, the "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth. The tip of his head extends outward and flops down, vaguely resembling Jack's Santa hat. On the inside of the sack, Oogie is a huge mass of a variety of different colored bugs. In the movie, Oogie also produces a snake from his mouth as a "tongue" to intimidate Santa Claus by hissing at him. The majority of Oogie's consciousness is held by one, green, earwig-like bug in his head, and it is only by squashing this one that Oogie can be killed. In Battle Unlike the rest of the Disney villains, Oogie has little to no special powers to call his own. In both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II he has low HP, about a bar and a half. This, however, doesn't make him an easy opponent. He traps his enemies in battles on twisted, game-like, battle grounds. With spinning razor wheels, exploding dice, gun-toting robots, and many more deadly objects, Oogie Boogie can prove himself to be a dangerous foe. Once you battle your way past his defense and booby traps, he is very vulnerable and is unable to attack. Quotes *"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" *"Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me!... What was it they did to me?" *"Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" *"Ohh, when I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless." *"Sorry, can't remember a thing." Trivia * Oogie Boogie is the only member of Maleficent's group from the first Kingdom Hearts to show any affiliation with her in Kingdom Hearts II and he is one of the four villains in Maleficent's council of villains to have fallen to darkness, the other three being Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent herself. * When Oogie was defeated in Kingdom Hearts II, Donald stepped on what was apparently his "brain bug" just like what Santa did in the movie. However, as Oogie returned in the video game, Oogie's Revenge which was a sequel to the original film after his brain bug was squashed, his appearance in future installments is still possible. See also *Oogie's Manor fr:Oogie Boogie Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Halloween Town Category: Villains Category:Somebody